


Rainbow nightmare

by Tadaheressin



Series: Opium dreams [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Brothel AU, Drugged Sex, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Oral, Transmasc Characters, opium au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadaheressin/pseuds/Tadaheressin
Summary: Gerry is stressed. Micheal makes good stress relief.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Series: Opium dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097042
Kudos: 26





	Rainbow nightmare

Relic Hunter and Monster Slayer Gerard Keay had booked a private room one autumn evening. A touch more expensive than just getting a booth, but he intended to be loud today.

His most recent escapade into some rich dickheads had ended being very, hm, haunted? And he needed some stress relief. Micheal had been busy with another client at the time, but someone had whispered to him that Gerry was there and the little smile he made when he glanced back at Gerry climbing the stairs made him want to break him in half. So he slowly undressed, body still tender, and once he was naked he lounged on the soft, much too large bed and waited. There was a short knock at the door, and he yelled that they could come in.

Micheal pushed open the door with his shoulder, hooking it with his heel to close it behind him. A platter with a hookah and some drinks were in his hands but even then his posture was closed and small. Shoulders tilted forward and close, a little curled in on himself. Protective. But seeing that it was Gerry and he only raised his voice to let him in he instantly went fluid again, shoulders low and sloping. He padded over quietly, adjusting the soft fur shift that was his only clothing as he went over to Gerry. “Hi,” he whispered, his voice soft and a lil intimate, “I missed you.”

Gerry smiled back, tension running off his back like water and he rose to sit on his knees, pressing a soft kiss to Micheals lips and humming. “Hey baby,” he said as he leant back again, eyes half lidded, “I missed you too. Everyone been treating you good?”

Micheal set the platter down on a side table and got into bed, letting the furs slide off his shoulders, revealing a blossom pattern of bruises, spreading out from his collarbone and up to his jaw when he pushed his hair out of the way. Deep and purple and soft red at the edges, the teeth marks still visible. He pressed two fingers against one and made a soft, pleased sound and his eyes fluttered closed. “Very good. Do you like them?”

Gerry’s pupils immediately blew out at seeing Micheals little presents, reaching out and pulling the small man snug against him, tracing his fingertips over them and cooing at the weak, pleasured noises Micheal made. “So pretty, fucking hell. Someone figured out what you like huh?”

Micheal popped the mouthpiece of the hookah between Gerry’s lips and smirked. “You talk too much when you’re sober.” 

Gerry smirked around the mouthpiece and breathed in, blue tinted smoke spilling out between his lips as everything went soft and slow and, warm. His heart went so soft and slow in between his ribs, his fingertips felt sun-hot. Micheal then surged forward and kissed him, pulling the smoke from his mouth and making a weak sound as it kicked in. When he parted, the two stared at each all hazy before they began to giggle, euphoria already kicking in. They could only stand the distance for a moment before they fell into one another again, kissing and Micheal moaning when Gerry put his tongue in his mouth. 

Gerry slowly pushed Micheal down onto the bed, hands skating down his body to grip Micheals sharp hips, then dragging him snug against his thigh. Micheal made a harsh, quick noise and immediately grabbed onto Gerry’s shoulders, getting leverage so he could start rolling his hips and grinding into Gerry, moaning high and loud. Needy. Gerard grinned and pinned the blonde down, put a hand between his legs and groaned at how wet he was already. “Missed me huh?” He smirked as he spoke, pressing a finger into Micheal.

Gerry swore under his breath, Micheal so hot and tight for him, and canted his hand so the heel of his palm ground against where he was weak and pumped his fingers in and out of him, adding another.

Micheal arched his back and made another high, fluterry, airy moan and dug his fingers into the bed and there was the sound of ripping fabric. Somehow he’d torn straight through the sheets, and when Gerry looked at his hands they seemed, larger? Perhaps even sharper? His teeth, when he saw them, were longer, and colours seemed to swing across Micheals pale body. The flower of bruises flickering like a rainbow. Gerry must’ve just had more than he thought, for sure. Micheal was human.

Micheal was human.

He certainly seemed human when Gerry leant down and ran his tongue over him, when he came wet and heavy against his laps, clenched down on his fingers. Gerry grinned and leant back up to kiss his lover, giggling when Micheal made a grumpy little noise at tasting himself on Gerry’s tongue. “Mean,” he mumbled when he jokingly pushed his face away, before immediately opening his arms and making grabby hands, “c’mere, I’m naked and cold.”

Gerard laughed and collapsed next to him, pulling him in closer and snuggling up, sighing happily. He was, soaked, sure. But he was happy, that could wait. Even if that little though in the back of his mind bugged him. Micheal was human, right?

Right?


End file.
